


Only After One Thing

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Other DA Universes [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Nudity, Pillow Talk, Relationship Problems, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: When Corin tells Isabela about a love confession from Merrill, the reaction is not what she would have hoped for.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela, Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Series: Other DA Universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239173
Kudos: 7





	Only After One Thing

“Isabela… help,” Corin whined. “I can’t get paaast you…”

Isabela’s body shook with laughter as Corin, lying behind her in bed in a spooning position, pretended to strain against her to reach the nightstand. This action only served to bring their naked bodies even closer together, which was of course Corin’s intention. Instead of moving out of the way, Isabela grabbed Corin’s arms and wrapped them more firmly around her.

“What a shame. I guess you’re at my mercy now.”

“Au contraire, my pirate queen. Did you expect—this?”

Corin leaned in, and blew a huge, wet raspberry against the nape of her lover’s neck. Isabela howled with laughter and shook her head away. She looked over her shoulder at Corin, dark eyes flashing with mirth.

“Child. Bet you came all the way out to the Hanged Man tonight just to annoy me.”

“You’ve caught me,” Corin said. “All of this has been an elaborate plot.”

“An elaborate plot for _something_ , anyway,” Isabela said. “Ah, sweeting. When you come mooning around me with your big brown eyes, I know you’re only after one thing.”

Corin’s stomach clenched, and for a split second the image of another pair of eyes, huge and full of disappointment, flashed through her head. The sensation completely killed any witty retort she might have formulated, which was very bad. It was no good running to Isabela for comfort if Isabela realized that was what was happening.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Isabela had already noticed something was off.

“Everything all right, Hawke?” She looked over her shoulder again to say it, perched on an elbow. Corin tried to affect her usual air of nonchalance.

“Just thinking,” she said.

And she could have stopped there. Isabela wasn’t usually one to press. But she was still thinking about comfort, and remembering that when it came to matters of the heart, Isabela did give pretty good advice.

“All right,” Corin said. “Since you’re clearly _dying_ to know, an odd thing happened tonight.”

Isabela grinned, resting her chin in her hand. “Ooh, do tell.”

“It’s not a titillating tale, unfortunately.” Corin breathed in deeply. “Merrill came by earlier. She just wanted to talk, I think, but she was acting…”

Corin remembered Merrill pacing, wringing her hands. “You’re strong, and brave, and _beautiful_ ,” she had said. And Corin had seen the desperation in her eyes, the longing.

“I think Merrill fancies me,” she said quietly.

Isabela’s face was unreadable, her lips in not quite a smile or a frown. She cleared her throat.

“And what did you do when you realized this?”

“I sent her away, of course,” Corin said. “I told her she’s like a sister to me. Which is true.”

_And I’m seeing you_ , she didn’t add.

“I see,” said Isabela.

“What?” Corin said. “Is something wrong?”

Isabela pulled away from Corin’s embrace and swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

“It’s nothing,” Isabela said lightly. “Feeling a bit bad for Merrill, is all. It took a lot for her to work up the courage to come and talk to you.”

Corin frowned deeply. Isabela stood and began gathering up her clothes.

“It almost sounds like you knew this was going to happen,” said Corin.

“That’s because I did,” Isabela said over her shoulder. “Actually, I encouraged her.”

Corin sat up abruptly. “You—What? Why in the Maker’s name would you do that?”

“Because my friend had a crush and I wanted to help her. Because I thought you might be amenable, so I told her it was worth a try. Clearly, I was wrong.” She shrugged. “What, is that a problem?”

Corin pulled her knees up to her chest. Her face burned.

“It just seems strange you would encourage Merrill to go after me when you and I are already… involved.”

Isabela laughed shortly. “Involved.” Corin could practically hear the quote marks around the words. “You and I, Hawke, are fucking. If you wanted to pursue something with Merrill, or anyone else, we’d stop.”

Corin felt strange, dizzy and sort of sick. “So you’re saying I should, what, set you aside as soon as someone else comes along?”

Isabela, clothes now a bundle in her arms, came back and dumped them at the end of the bed.

“Of course. Why not?”

Corin got up and began throwing her own clothes on. Isabela frowned at her from the bed, arms crossed.

“You’re leaving?” she said. “For goodness sake, Hawke. There’s no need to be so dramatic.”

“I’m tired,” Corin said. “Just want to get home. Sleep in my own bed.”

She pulled on her trousers, began searching for her breastband. She cursed herself for throwing her things around so willy nilly.

“Come on, Hawke,” Isabela said. “What we’re doing—it’s for fun. And it is fun, believe me. But that’s all it is. You knew that from the start.”

Corin buttoned her shirt, not looking at Isabela. Her eyes stung.

“It’s fine. I’ll see you soon.”

Isabela sighed. The bed creaked, and next thing she knew, Isabela was right behind her. She rested her hands on her shoulders, a light touch that still turned Corin’s legs to jelly.

“At least say goodbye before you go.”

Corin considered not turning around. But that was the most infuriating thing about Isabela. She was impossible to resist.

Corin turned and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. Isabela sighed, leaning in, and for a few moments Corin forgot her anger and hurt. She wanted to keep kissing Isabela until it no longer existed at all.

But she pulled away, trying not to look at her lover as she moved toward the door. “See you, Isabela.”

She turned and left the room. Thankfully, she was well clear of the door before the tears started to fall.


End file.
